


I Would For You

by Cheetara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Choking, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, actually plot if you squint, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: You and Ed's 'other' jobs seem to keep you from seeing each other, and you've had enough. :)





	I Would For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into this fandom, and probably not my last?!  
> As mentioned in the tags there's the tiniest bit of choking/breathplay but nothing too serious, just so you know.

Getting back to the apartment you unlock the door and throw your keys on the table in the hall, wincing as they clatter off it and fall on the wood floor. The past few days you've been kept working late on Lucius' latest project, and being so focused all the time often makes you forget what time it is. Although it was actually only around 8pm, that also meant it was early morning for a certain someone. 

Kicking your shoes off with slightly less noise than before you sneak into the huge open plan room. The evening summer sun bathes it in a warm golden glow, spilling onto the crisp cotton bedsheets that were put on fresh yesterday, now completely rumpled and askew. His suit jacket was hung over the arm of the sofa, but the pants had seemingly slipped off onto the floor in a pile along with a shirt, waistcoat and tie. At least his glasses had made it onto the bedside chest this time. You piled your own jacket, shirt and skirt on the chair leaving on your underwear and walk past the bed to the kitchen.

Long limbs dangle out of the bed at all angles, an arm thrown above a head and mouth open just enough for the ghost of snore to ocassionally sneak out. Adorable. You fill the kettle as quietly as you can and put it on the stove, then pour yourself a gin and tonic, leaning back against the countertop for a moment while the kettle boils to just let yourself look. It was these times that you treasured, when he looked so peaceful and relaxed. The water reached a boil and you rescued it from the stove before the whistling started. Okay, that was enough looking for now. It was becoming near impossible to resist the urge to disrupt the quiet. He'd forgive you if you woke him up a little earlier than usual... wouldn't he?

At that moment he stirred a little, stretching and rolling over to lie on his side, the last rays of sun warming the pale skin of his back. 

You set the cup of tea and your gin on the chest by the bed and then carefully crawl over him, slipping beneath the covers where it's warm, and snuggling into him from behind. You smile at the way his hair, which was usually precisely combed just so, is now sticking up every which way making him look like a boy. You bury your nose into the back of his neck and lay a kiss there. He smells like sleep and sweat and last night's cologne. You carry on trailing kisses softly up the long length of his neck then gently behind his ear where you tug his earlobe with your teeth. He yawns and stretches, his legs brushing against your stocking covered ones as he lays on his back, rubbing and blinking the sleep from his eyes before he turns to look at you.

"Good morning sweetness." He says with a soft smile, his face still sleepy and voice slightly gruff and broken. 

You return the smile and run your fingers through his mess of hair, kissing him on the nose. "Good evening, Edward, I've made you tea." 

He doesn't stop smiling as he goes to kiss you lightly on the lips, "Mmm, you're the best", he replies as he pushes himself up the bed slightly, bunching up the pillows to lean back against, then reaches and puts his arm round you, pulling you over him so you can straddle his hips. "How's work?" he asks, picking up his cup and taking a long sip of tea.

You couldn't help frowning slightly. "I feel like we've not seen each other for weeks Edward, you're a nocturnal creature now."

Ed sighs and runs his free hand up and down your arm. "I know, I'm sorry, I- ow! Hey!"

You flick him hard on his bare chest nearly making him spill the tea. "Remember, what was it we said? Sorry is too late, fix the thing you're sorry for so you don't have to be it in the first place!" You teased him like it was a telling off, which it was really. This ships in the night/morning situation couldn't last much longer as far as you were concerned. 

"I know. I'm sorry" He grins wide and steals a swig at your gin as you pinch him properly. 

"I miss you," you say, taking it back from him and downing the rest before putting the empty glass on the side table. 

"I miss you too..." He replies.

"I need you," You say, grinding your hips down against his to emphasise your point. 

He swallows and places his hands around your waist, his long fingers stroking against your bare back. "You're ridiculously insatiable, I like it."

"Tell me why you're away all the nights baby, please?" You couldn't help putting a slightly pathetic whine into your plea, hopeful you might get at least _some_ information...

Edward shook his head sharply, "Oswald would literally have my head if he found out I had divulged anything. Oh, and likely yours too. I'm not sure you'd be happy with that situation, I know I would not. I can say this however, 'all the ducks are in a row and the horse has bolted'." He cocked an eyebrow the same way he did whenever he posed a puzzle. 

"Ugh Ed, no, you know how I feel about riddles..." You collapsed onto his chest in frustration so he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed. 

"Ah, but here's one you're going to enjoy... what four-letter word begins with “f” and ends with “k,” and if you can’t get it you can always just use your hands?" 

You push yourself back up, crossing your arms, unimpressed. "A fork." 

Edward smiles, trailing his fingers down your hips and thighs to tug at the black satin band of the hold-ups you're wearing. "Very good. Now this one; I am soft but hard when you need it, I satisfy your hunger and fill you up but you cannot eat me, and you seem to want me at every opportunity, what am I?"

"You're dodging the subject Edward..." you idly run a finger under the waistband of his flannel pajama pants and huff as you snap back the elastic. "Can we go away? A week, two weeks... a month? We need to get out of this shithole."

"I thought you loved this apartment?! I did do some quite questionable things to get it... but if you insist-"

You silence him with a kiss. "I don't mean the apartment, I _do_ love it, I mean the shithole that is Gotham. Oswald will be fine on his own for a few weeks, and we're nearly finished the project I've been working on so..."

Edward tilted his head, "Ah yes. Remind me what it was about?" 

You couldn't help laughing, "Nice try Mr Nygma, I think if you need reminding of anything it's that you're the 'bad guy'".

The relationship you had with Ed was admitedly _slightly_ unconventional, you'd give that much. Both of you were working for the opposite team, you with Bruce, Alfred and Lucius; and Ed with Oswald and whatever other mercenary or club boss felt like aligning themselves with them at the time. It changed from week to week. Of course you both also had your 'other' jobs.. you had both agreed not to talk about work, but the temptation only got stronger as time went on. You still thought it funny how Gordon had ultimately ended up being an accidental matchmaker for you, employing you as Edward's superior in the GCPD lab after Lee moved on. 

"Actually you're the 'bad guy' too mon cherie," Ed nuzzles his face between your breasts, "which works out rather nicely as I would very much like to try some experimental sexual torture in order to get you to give up your secrets... also - leaving Oswald _alone_ , really? I mean... " 

"Mmm, well I think it's working, it's unbearable torture that you're talking about Oswald and not fucking me right now." You take his hand and guide it over the silky fabric of your knickers, sighing with relief as his long slender fingers pull them aside and slide through the wetness between your thighs. "I've been thinking about you all day." You watch him closely, the playful expression melting from his features as he touches you and starts to give you what you want.

"Oh my," 

Ed's voice is barely a whisper as you begin to writhe against the movement of his hand, closing your eyes and just concentrating on the feeling, "You're so very beautiful like this... I mean, oh, not that you're not usually-" You lean down pressing your lips to his, drawing a low sensual moan from him as you part them with your tongue. Somehow you manage to shimmy off your soaked underwear without breaking the kiss, shove the quilt aside and pull Ed's pajama pants down just enough so you can slide your pussy over the gorgeous, hardening cock that was now curving up to his belly. 

"Who's torturing who now?" He groaned as you continue to slick your arousal over him. He brings his damp fingers to his lips licking every one of them clean. "Oh goddd... why do we never see each other again? I had almost forgotten how delicious you taste..." He practically whines as you lift up off him to scoot closer. "I said 'almost'!" 

You just smile, "What about how I feel?"

His eyes track your every move as you grasp the bed rail with one hand and guide him inside you with the other. His hands return to rest on your hips, shaking ever so slightly, both of you sighing deeply as you sink down until he's as far as you can take him.

" _...fuck...._ " he curses with a whisper, brushing your hair back over your shoulder.

You rock your hips, slowly, gently. Hands gradually releasing their grip from the railing and the sheets to frame his face, your thumb brushes across his lips and he catches it, sucking and biting just a little, his eyes never leaving yours. So slow was the pace you set that you could feel him shuddering beneath you, trying so hard to let you be in control. It turned you on so much seeing him try to let go. You lay his hands by his sides and grin as he closes his eyes and swallows hard. He knows it's a challenge, not to move and let you have your way. All the while you keep on rolling against him, achingly slowly, heat building with every satisfying drag of his cock inside you. 

The only sound for a while was the occasional wavering breath, punctuating the quiet calm of the room as it began to grow dark outside.

"Edward..."

"Mm?" 

"Say you'll come away with me," you trace random patterns over his chest with your fingers as you ride him. "Just think, it could be like this, you could have me whenever you wanted..."

He smiles again and then his kiss-swollen lips part with a soft gasp as you start to quicken your pace. "Oh, sweetness how could anyone say no to that, I- god damn it you feel so fucking good!"

You lean forward, stealing a hot lingering kiss that you don't want to end, but you pull back, holding him down as he tries to chase your lips, teasing him ever so slightly. 

"Would you like to touch now?" You ask innocently. He nods quickly as you skim your hand over the swell of your chest and down your stomach to let your fingers rub lazily against your clit. "I want you to get me off."

This was a little game you liked to play, although it had been a long while since the last time. Edward delicately places his hand at the juncture of your thighs, his touch sending sparks through your core, but it's the one that grips lightly around your neck that almost sends you over the edge. He knows how much trust you place in him, he would never hurt you intentionally or otherwise, and just a little squeeze is enough. The moans from deep in your throat rise an octave as he starts thrusting upward to meet your movements, his nimble fingers stoking your burning need to come apart and take him with you. He growls when you rake your fingers through his hair, twisting and pulling sharply, and he grabs your ass in his hands to lift you up changing the angle and fucking you harder. A whimper escapes your lips, you've missed this so much. You let your head drop back as he quickly returns to circling and flicking your clit exactly the way you need it. Your nails leave pink welts in his skin as you claw into his shoulders.

He wasn't always confident in the bedroom, but he was _so_ very eager to learn. And it was so much fun... on some occasions he even took notes. 

"Ah! You're gonna be late for work baby." 

Edward hisses out a laugh, "So fucking late..." 

You pull him even closer, the kisses you share are all teeth and tongue but you're way past caring as Ed has you right on the edge. There's no doubt that he's right there with you as feel the telltale twitch of his fingers on your neck. Nothing prepares you for the way you feel when his deep brown eyes meet yours, it's an intense gaze completely filled with adoration. His thumb brushes down into the dip at the base of your throat, hips thrusting up hard, talented fingers focused and unrelenting. You unravel, loudly gasping out his name as you ride out the pulsing waves of bliss that are spreading throughout your body. The sensations soon become overwhelming and you push his hand away. He slides it downward to briefly feel where you are connected. 

The sensation of your pussy clenching and fluttering around him as you orgasm makes his rhythm falter and he whines so beautifully. You grind back, murmuring encouragement and praise when he moans suddenly and then he's coming inside you. 

You both slow to stillness, and you rest your forehead against his, trying not to collapse on top of him. Both of you are covered in a fine sheen of sweat, panting for breath but sated. Edward sighs contentedly as you carefully climb off and then stretch out satisfied beside him. He can't not be touching you, so he drapes himself half over, kissing his way up your ribs and the side of your breast until he reaches your neck, his lips soft and ticklish under your jawbone.

"Yes." He whispers the word into your skin. 

"Yes?" you ask, wondering how you had missed the start of this conversation.

Edward leans on his elbow, propping his head against his hand. "Lets get out of Gotham.. just for a while."

You grin. "Does blackmail suit me then?"

"Fortunately yes. And you have my heart and I'll do anything for you anyway." He kisses you so sweetly you practically melt. "But, you know that."

"I do."

Later that night you were excitedly packing a bag. You slept soundly in the passenger seat as Edward drove you both out of the city and north into the country, only waking as he was carrying you across the threshold of a gorgeous and remote safehouse surrounded by lush green forest. 

"Good morning sweetness."

"Good morning Ed."


End file.
